starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Venom
History The current incarnation of Venom uses a more modern military styled outer shape over it's Host. The Host him or herself, is unknown at this time. The Symbiote was apparently being held, or was placed, at the Stark Complex and recently made a explosive escape from the facility. ((* The Webs That We Weave)) Venom appears to be influenced by another person at this time via a small device embedded under the Symbiote's skin at the base of the neck. It is unknown what this device does, but apparently it knows not to trifle with the person that placed it there. Powers and Abilities (Symbiote) The Symbiote can mimic any type of clothing and/or armor whatsoever, as well as blending Venom in his surroundings, rendering him invisible. The Symbiote has augmented all of its host's physical abilities to superhuman levels equal to, and in some cases greater than, Spider-Man's. Venom (Current Incarnation): Naturally the symbiote chose to endow the current host with most of the powers Spider-Man had, but the symbiote via the host's innovative mentality managed to create some new powers and even mutate over time. :*'Superhuman Strength': Before the current host came into contact with the costume, he was already a 'gifted' human being . Once they merged, the costume added Spider-Man’s superhuman strength to the Host's vast human strength, making him more powerful than Spider-Man. However, his full strength often fluctuates. Venom has demonstrated strength ranging from only slightly greater than Spider-Man's to being capable of trading blows with high-powered individuals such as Juggernaut. This is caused by the several mutations that the symbiote took with other hosts, gaining additional bulk and muscle mass over long periods of time with its host. :*'Superhuman Durability': Venom's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals. When distributed at a typical thickness over Host's body, the Symbiote is capable of absorbing bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. The Symbiote is however particularly vulnerable to both sonic and heat-based attacks. :*'Superhuman Stamina': Venom is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases, the symbiote filtering breathable air to the host. :*'Accelerated Healing Factor': Additionally, the symbiote is capable of healing injuries in the host at a faster rate than normal human healing allows. The symbiote is also capable of healing injuries and illnesses that current human medical care cannot such as cancer. :*'Genetic Memory': The symbiote possesses some limited psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch. This ability allowed Eddie Brock to know the secret identity of Spider-Man when the symbiote bonded with him. It can however, be forced to forget information if the symbiote is inflicted with heavy trauma. :*'Offspring Detection': The symbiote is also capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however with effort this ability can be blocked. :*'Wall-Crawling': The alien costume also replicates Spider-Man’s ability to cling to walls by controlling the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. :*'Webbing Generation': Venom can shoot strands of the alien’s substance in the form of "webbing" at high pressure up to a distance of 70 feet. The alien’s substance seems to be composed of tough, flexible fibers of organic polymers, which regenerate swiftly after "shedding." The strands have extraordinary adhesive properties, which diminish rapidly once they abandon their living source. After about three hours, with no source to nourish them, the strands dry up like dead skin and dissolve into a powder. The strands possess a tensile strength of 125 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Since the webbing itself comprises the costume, if Venom generates too much he will be left vulnerable as the symbiote is weakened and unable to replenish his lost mass for a short period of time. In addition to creating webbing, the Host can use the symbiote in the form of tentacles or tendrils to attack or ensnare his opponents. :*'Constituent-Matter Generation': Venom can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter or goo, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. Venom can send a part of the symbiote and direct its movements into a victim's body, smothering them from the inside. :*'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': The Venom Symbiote has recently developed this new ability. Venom can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. :*'ESP (Spider-Sense)': Venom also possesses an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man’s inherent sense since the alien costume can detect danger from every direction and warn the Host in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it takes less time to sense the danger, and Host’s reflexes are as fast as Spider-Man’s, because they are enhanced by the alien costume for instance Venom can dodge a gunshot or a barrage of bullets. :*'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense': Due to Spider-Man being a host to the symbiote, Venom, and as a result his offspring, is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. As such, Venom is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him. :*'Camouflage Capabilities': The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. the Host's preferred form of clothing was a black shirt, jacket and pants. :*'Poisonous Fangs': An ability developed by the Host upon bonding with the symbiote. Originally he commanded the symbiote to sprout a maniacal grin and tongue, differentiating him from Spider-Man. Later it is revealed that this set of fangs not only intimidates foes but can deliver a powerful, venomous bite (true to Brock's namesake). As a note, the current incarnation does not use the maniacal grin, and prefers a helm that fully covers his face. :*'Stretching and deforming': Although it's wide known that the Symbiote can stretch and deform itself, recently it was able to perform this ability during bonded with a human host. Weapons *The Multi-Gun This weapon is specially keyed to Host's DNA, so that it will only work for him. It has multiple functions ranging from an automatic to a high-powered sniper rifle. Category: Nichalus